


Goats

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, M/M, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Puppy Prince Prompto in-person meets Kitten Prince Noctis.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	Goats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Keep your head inside the car,” Iedolas barks, and Prompto instantly freezes, whining and withdrawing. It’s hard to keep from sticking his head out the window when Insomnia’s so _beautiful_ , and better yet, it’s all _new_ , and it’s a bright sunny day with just enough of a breeze to tickle his cheeks. But he listens to his father, because people that ignore the Emperor’s orders tend to wind up missing, and Prompto isn’t at all under the delusion that he’s irreplaceable. He might currently be considered the heir, but he wouldn’t put it past Iedolas to shove Ravus or Lunafreya in his place or even get Besithia to whip up another Prompto. As soon as Prompto’s settled back into his seat, Loqi’s reaching over him to roll the window up. The Emperor has spoken.

The car slows, and the driver pulls up just beyond the steps—Prompto can see the massive staircase climbing up to the Citadel. He has to resist pressing his nose up against the glass. He can’t believe it’s _finally_ happening. He’s in Lucis. And he’s going to _meet Prince Noctis._

His heart’s beating just as fast as it did the first time he realized exactly who his King’s Knight raid partner was. The online anonymity stripped down the barriers between them, between their warring nations, between _cats and dogs_ —the in-game classes didn’t offer the triangular feline ears of Lucian citizens or the floppy canine tails of the Empire. Prompto’s avatar doesn’t have fluffy blond ears, and Noctis’ doesn’t give away anything about what the man behind the game truly looks like. What little Prompto knows of his appearance is just from propaganda. But Prompto knows what Noctis _sounds_ like, and that he’d be the best friend in the universe if only he were born in Gralea with friendly puppy traits instead of bizarre kitten ones. 

Prompto can feel the guards glaring over his shoulder. Loqi’s probably going to start yapping any second. Lucian guards line the steps, with the exact sort of stereotypical pointy ears and thin tails that the Imperial army puts on their training dummies. Caligo pushes suddenly out of the car, looking sharply around as though waiting for snipers to take him out, and then the Emperor slowly follows. 

Once they’re all setup in their air-tight formation, Prompto hops out, trying very hard not to look as excited as he feels. His father glances back at him and hisses, “Remember— _behave_. We need to lull these peasants into laying down their arms if we’re to succeed.”

Prompto has no idea what underhanded political goals his father’s aiming for, and he doesn’t care. He just wants to meet his secret pen-pal and maybe sniff his butt.

Not that Prompto would ever do that in public. It’s just a natural, primordial reaction. Noctis probably has a great butt. Prompto gives his father a forced smile and feels the nerves surge through him. 

Painfully slowly, their party heads up the steps. Guards flank them above and below, obscuring the view—but Prompto can see two dark figures making their way down between the panels of thick armour ahead of him. Then they’re all pulling to a halt, and those guards step away—the Lucian king and prince are standing there, both looking far more handsome than they do on Imperial pamphlets.

Noctis is drop-dead _gorgeous_. He has the sleekest, cutest, softest-looking ears sticking up through his black hair, and an incredibly long, silken black tail drapes out behind him. He gives Prompto a lazy smile that shows just the slightest hint of fangs. Prompto’s in love.

Prompto’s tail starts wagging a mile a minute. He can’t help it. He can feel it whack into Loqi’s side but keeps wagging anyway, because Noctis is stepping closer, and he has all the swagger of a level seventy-five knight with the raw sex appeal of a wolf on the prowl. He takes one sweeping look up and down Prompto’s quivering body, and then he makes an absolutely filthy purring noise and rubs his nose against Prompto’s cheek. 

Prompto completely loses it. He turns to nuzzle Noctis back and lick a wet stripe up his face before going straight to town. Noctis just rumbles and submits to the messy torrent of affection. 

Something grabs the base of Prompto’s tail and jerks so hard that he thinks it’s going to pop up. He yelps, physically dragged backwards. Noctis shoots a glare at the culprit—Prompto’s father.

The Emperor’s glaring daggers. Prompto’s too turned on to wilt, but his tail does slow down a fraction. The Lucian king chuckles, “Well, it seems our sons are at least getting along well. I hope it bodes well for our nation.”

Prompto gives the king a sheepish smile and ducks his head, suddenly embarrassed. He’d forgotten the audience. Such is the power of Noctis’ purring. Noctis looks unbothered by all of them.

Iedolas grits out, “Indeed. ...Shall we head in to council chambers?”

“Of course. Please, allow us to escort you.” King Regis turns and makes his way up the steps. For the first time, Prompto realizes he’s leaning on a cane. Then all of Prompto’s attention whirrs back to Noctis, because Noctis has snatched up his wrist and started possessively dragging him up the steps. Prompto obediently follows like he’s wearing his best leash. 

The Emperor’s irritated sigh denotes that he’s not happy, but it’s worth it for Prompto to be able to chase Noctis’ swaying tail.


End file.
